Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami
by Nassthel
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Yamaguchi ne se sentait pas d'humeur a rentrer directement chez lui. Alors il s'arrêta dans un parc. Et des souvenir refirent alors surface...Et il doit bien avouer que Tsukki était vraiment cool.


Aujourd'hui, Yamaguchi ne se sentait pas d'humeur a rentrer directement chez lui. Alors il s'arrêta dans un parc. Et des souvenir refirent alors surface.

Il se souvenait qu'encore une fois il rentrait couvert de boue. C'était pas nouveau. Presque tout les soir il rentrait sale et blessé. Mais jamais personne n'avait vu ses blessures. Peut-être sa mère ou son père une fois ou deux, mais il avait assuré être tombé. D'ailleurs il disait toujours tomber. Il tombait tellement souvent qu'il était considéré comme l'élève le plus maladroit de son école. Les adultes lui répétaient sans cesse de faire attention, de regarder ou il mettait les pieds.

Seulement voilà, il n'était pas le moins du monde maladroit. Il ne tombait pas aussi souvent qu'il le laissait croire. Non, la réalité était tout autre. Il était utilisé. Frappé. Humilié. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais trois garçons de son quartier s'amusaient a le malmener. Et lui, pauvre petit enfant n'osait rien dire. Rien a personne. Personne ne devait le savoir car si jamais quelqu'un le savait, alors il se mettrait aussi a lui faire du mal.

Ce soir la il avait essayé, pour une fois, d'éviter les problèmes. Il était parti rapidement, c'était caché. Mais rien a faire. Yuki, Hikaru et Saru l'avait trouvé avec une facilité qui a elle seule aurait fait pleurer Yamaguchi. Mais il retenait ses larmes. « Non pas cette fois. Je ne pleurerais pas cette fois. » se disait-il. Pourtant, quand les trois garnement commencèrent a l'inonder d'insulte, ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puise rien y faire. Une occasion en or pour les autres qui en profitaient pour le traité de pleurnichard, de fillette ou bien d'autre encore. Ces mots étaient bien moins méchants que les autres mais tout aussi tranchant pour Yamaguchi qui encaissait ces mots comme un cadavre encaisserait des coups de couteaux. Il laissait faire sans rien dire. Mais la ou le cadavre n'est qu'une enveloppe corporelle vide, lui est un enfant, bien vivant et bien sensible a n'importe quelle lame tranchante. Mais il ne disait rien et laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues déjà complètement trempées.

Cependant les trois autres se lassaient déjà de le voir pleurer sans bouger, sans rien dire. Alors le plus grand des trois, donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Yamaguchi, qui grimace de douleur. Non pas que le coup fut fort, mais sa jambes était recouverte de bleus et multiples blessures. Alors se reprendre un coup sur l'une d'elle procura a Yamaguchi une douleur plus forte que le coup n'aurait dut lui en donner.

Évidement cette expression de douleur ravi les trois autres qui se voyaient déjà vainqueur. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Ils l'étaient déjà. Ils n'y gagnaient pas grand chose. Yamaguchi allait juste porter leurs sacs presque vides jusqu'à leur quartier, et c'est tout. Mais au moins ils se sentaient puissant. Au dessus de tout. Ils avaient un larbin alors forcement, ils se sentaient comme des Rois.

Yamaguchi ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Mais a partir du moment ou il acceptait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils arrêtaient de le frapper. Alors il obéissait comme un gentil toutou.

Le chemin était longs et douloureux pour Yamaguchi. Les quatre sacs qu'ils portait lui mettaient un poids qui lui semblait énorme pour son pauvre petit corps frêle et blessé. Alors des que l'occasion lui fut offerte, il s'empressa d'aller pousser la porte de chez lui et de se terrer dans sa maison. Évidement sa mère le regarda arriver et soupira avec une certaine lassitude avant d'ajouter « ou diable as tu encore Traîné Tadashi ? Aller file prendre ta douche . » .

Les mois passaient, et rien ne changeait. Il était toujours le gentil chien chien de Yuki, Hikaru et Saru. Ils le maltraitaient toujours, l'insultaient, le traînaient et quand l'envie leur prenaient de se défouler, ils le frappaient. Et ce jour la n'échappa pas a la règle. Après avoir reçu violemment un sac en pleine figure, les larmes étaient une fois de plus arrivé a ses yeux, et les autres, une fois de plus l'avait rabaissé.

-sérieusement ? Tu pleure ?!

-Il pleure pour tout !

-sale bébé pleureur !

Alors, ce jour la, dans ce parc la, il avait croisé le regard d'un blond. Il lui semblait très grand. Peut-être parce qu'il était par terre. Mais il lui paraissait intrigant. Son regard ne se détachait pas de lui. Il l'avait regarder faire fuir les trois autres en a peine une minute. Et il doit bien l'avouer... ce garçon était vraiment cool.

Yamaguchi soupirait. Peut-être que finalement, c'était pas si mal. Il c'était certes fait frapper mais il avait rencontré Tsukki. Alors oui. Il avait souffert mais il en était content. Après tout, ne dit-on pas un mal pour un bien ? Pour être ami avec Tsukki ça en valait bien la peine. Il soupira de nouveau. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se résigner a avouer a Tsukki qu'il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Dans cette dernière pensée il se leva et rentra chez lui. Après tout, personne ne comprendrais jamais son attirance pour les « hommes » ….


End file.
